1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to paperboard containers, and more particularly to a two-piece reclosable container, including inner and outer tubular bodies with reclosable flaps foldably joined to the upper end of the inner body and being insertable between the bodies upon reclosure.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
A state of the art search directed to the subject matter of this application uncovered the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 459,542; 508,571; 915,579; 915,544; 2,652,970; 2,713,964; 2,835,431; 2,926,777; 2,936,239; 2,936,941; 3,007,622; 3,040,960; 3,157,345; 3,248,039; 3,285,492; 3,365,114; 3,523,635; 3,921,896.
None of the prior art uncovered in the search disclosed a two-piece container having a closure arrangement like that of the present invention wherein certain flaps portions could be separated from other flap portions and reinserted between inner and outer containers to effect a firm reclosure arrangement.